Kids Incorporated
by KikiJuanita
Summary: What if the characters we knew and loved were part of a weekly show that was just singing and dancing, with the odd occasion of acting as well thrown into it. "Kids Inc" is a long running show that sees just this, some of your fave Glee characters (plus OC's) are a part of this show and this follows their lives plus those of who have left the show and their journey in stardom.


_A/N_  
><em>I know, I should be posting the other stories that are on here, but my crazy brain just couldn't resist it...so here is! Now this one here is kind of a personal fave of all the ones that I am writing.<em>  
><em>Although it's still in the very early stages.<em>

_Firstly let me say that I am probably a lot older then most of you think...let's just say over 30's (not that people tend to believe that when they meet me, apparently I look [or maybe act] younger...and only believe me, when I show them my driver's licence)._  
><em>So in saying that, I was born in the 1980's and grew up listening to that music, loving those shows...and was also a pre teenteenage in the 90's too, so also grew up with those shows and music._

_Now this story is an accumulation of all my childhood...but with an American twist (because by now most of you know I am Australian!). _  
><em>There was a kids show on in the US from 1984-1991 called "Kids Incorporated", and although my only point of reference to this now is YouTube, this is where the name comes from for this story.<em>  
><em>The visualization though for this story, comes from a similar Australian show called "Young Talent Time" which ran from 1971-1988. And this show was my childhood dream - that being I wanted nothing more then to be a team member...and was oh so close to getting to it, and joining the connected dancesinging school that the creator; Johhny Young, created.  
>But alas, it never came about and at the start of 1989 my dreams of being on that show were shattered, when it was announced it was to be cancelled and not return. (To this day that still makes me cry, because I was that close!)<em>  
><em>So this is virtually an accumulation of Kids and YTT...although taking a huge basis from YTT, because that's what I know more.<em>  
><em>(I shall mention at this point in case you google this, I am not a fan or lover (although I was excited at the prospect) of the reboot in 2012 of YTT. I just found it wrong on so many levels, and that would be a rant and half if I was to write the reasons why, but I might put the reasons as to why on my Tumblr. So for me the end of YTT was 1988)<em>

_This story is a huge labor of love for me, basically because it is ways, the reason why I watched Glee in the first place, and that was music and my love for it._  
><em>So I ask, please do not say anything negative about this story - firstly because it will crush me if you do. And secondly because, the now older me, has the privilege of knowing so many of those team members of YTT that I grew up adoring on my tv screen. (And for those outside Australia - I will say this: Dannii Minogue, Tina Arena, John Bowles, Jamie Redfern, Debra Byrne...and so many more, and some who may sadly rest in peace; who were apart of this show. And yes Dannii is Kylie's YOUNGER sister...and she too on occasion when she wasn't on Neighbours [an Australian soap opera] also did singing appearances on YTT too!)<em>

_And of course the standard disclaimer for this - but you all know this by now, I don't own Glee, sadly! If did it would have a lot more continuity that's for sure and I wouldn't be pandering to certain groups of fans. _  
><em>I also don't own the shows Kids Incorporated or Young Talent Time, they belong to their respective owners as well.<em>  
><em>I do however own the character of Mikki - and well I am sure you're all familiar with her now! And I can't help but include her in this, because she is so fun to write!<br>_

_Anyway enjoy!_  
><em>And please follow, fave and review if you wish.<em>  
><em>Just remember, as always if you don't have anything nice to say then please don't say it.<em>

_Until next time,_  
><em>KJ xoxoxo<em>

* * *

><p>Mikki Kapowski, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams and Quinn Fabray were some of the biggest stars of television at the present time, starring on one of America's longest running show "Kids Incorporated"; which was hosted by Will Schuester who had developed the show after seeing the success of other shows in his teenage years with the likes of the Original Mickey Mouse Club and also shows like Bandstand.<br>The returning kids had been all with the show since they were a young age, and now at the age of ranging from 15 to 16, they were the only remaining cast members from the previous television year, since all the others had either aged out at the age of 18 or had decided not to continue with the show.

Five new cast members, to round out the number of boys and girls had been recruited, after extensive auditions all over America during the break and it had come around to the day where they would all be meeting for the first time.  
>There was still one week left of the summer school holidays, the new kids and the old kids, who had only the other week gotten back from an extensive cross America tour performance with some of the retired kids from just past as well as many of the now older kids, some who had gone to have careers in the entertainment industry thanks to their exposure on the show when younger.<br>However now the new and old had to begin to gel as one before the new year of show started and they had a week to get to know each other, before the hard work started the week after, which would culminate in a full day Saturday where they would film video clips that would be included in the show and then the actual 'live' show with a studio audience on the Saturday night.

The executive producer of the show along with Will, Midge Kapowski; who was also Mikki's mother, had made the decision not to cast anyone in the show under the age of 14 this year, having seen that the younger ones over the years struggled with the demands of being on the show and having to deal also with school and other things in life.

The five returning cast members were in the green room of the studios where they recorded. Will Schuester had taken a little extra time at the end of the tour schedule to go on a holiday with his girlfriend, and would be returning in a few days from that, leaving the introductions up to Midge to handle. But he had every confidence in his fellow co worker and executive producer.

In the green room, 16 year old Mikki was sitting on the sofa, her feet up on it, on her laptop computer with headphones in, you-tubing old music trying to see if there was anything that she could see working in the show for the year.  
>Blaine, who was also 16 years old was in one of the armchairs engrossed in a well worn copy of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.<br>Artie, at 15 years was working on some new dance movements in the corner and Quinn who was 16 years old and Tina who was 15 years old, were deep in conversation, whilst sitting on the floor.

Midge walked in with the five new cast members.

"Hey you lot" said Midge, as the new kids followed behind her, all looking around the green room with interest and awe.

"Oh hey Midge" replied Blaine, looking up from the book and putting his bookmarker in it.

"Hey Mrs K' said Artie as he stopped dancing and Tina and Quinn also looked up at her with a smile acknowledging her.

"Hi" she replied, and looked over at Mikki, who was completely not realising that she was now in the room, since she was obviously engrossed in the music, humming along to what she listening to.

"Mikayla" said Midge, trying to get her daughters' attention.

However Mikki remained oblivious to her. "She's on YouTube again" said Blaine.

"Figured as much" said Midge, and went over behind Mikki and removed her headphones.

"Hey" said Mikki, and looked up at her mom.

"Can you tear yourself away that for me?" asked Midge.

"Hmm yeah, I found some awesome stuff" said Mikki.

"Show me later" said Midge. Mikki nodded.

"More 80's stuff" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Hmm you know me too well" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine nodded.

"MacArthur Park" said Mikki.

"Dumbledore" said Blaine.

"Well disco version, Donna Summers" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Mrs K, do not let these two anywhere near music choices this year, they're both crazy nuts" said Tina, with a smile.

"Hey" said Mikki and Blaine together.

"Okay, okay, enough of that for now, we don't need to be scaring our new kids now do we" said Midge, with a laugh.

Mikki logged out of YouTube and closed down the internet and then shut the lid down of her laptop.  
>"I'll be nice" said Mikki.<p>

"That'll be the day" said Artie, with a laugh and Mikki lightly punched him.

Midge rolled her eyes at the five returning kids. "Guys, this is Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans and Mike Chang" she said, pointing to each of the new kids as she said their names.

"Hey" replied the five returning kids.

"And I'm sure these five need no introduction to you" said Midge, looking at the new kids.

"No" replied the girl, who had been introduced as Rachel.

"Okay, well I will let all of you get acquainted with one another" said Midge, with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs K" said Tina. Midge nodded.

"We record a new version of Kids Inc theme tomorrow as well as the both the opening song for the girls and also the boys, and I am going to accept nothing but perfection from all of you" said Midge, with a smile and walked out of the green room.

When Midge left the room, the new kids just stood there looking at the returning kids to the show, in somewhat awe, having seen them on television for so long, only to be now standing there with them and also knowing that they were now going to be a part of this.

"Okay songs, already. We don't even know what we're singing" said Sam.

"This is why we have these" said Quinn, grabbing a bunch of folders off the table that was in the green room and handing them out to the new kids, pink folders for the girls and blue for the boys.

The new kids quickly opened their folders to see what songs they would be singing, besides the themes.

"Sweet, 'The Boys Are Back' that has some awesome dance moves" said Mike, looking at the other guys.

"Yeah it does" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"And Chucky is an awesome choreographer, so there will definitely be some killer moves" said Artie.

"Yeah, seen Chucky dance on YouTube videos and man he's amazing, it will be great to work with him" said Mike.

"It will be exhausting though, let me tell you that much" said Blaine.

"Naww, my poor baby" said Mikki, wrapping her arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine looked at her and poked his tongue out. Mikki laughed and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Are you guys together?" asked Santana, eyeing them suspiciously because it was always stated in interviews that none of the kids on the show had boyfriends or girlfriends, something which the network insisted on to maintain the whole perfect clean cut image of the show, since so many former child stars would go off the rails, once they left competing shows.

"If you mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend, then yeah we are" said Blaine, looking at Santana with a nod.

"I thought none of you dated anyone" said Kurt.

"We're teenagers, we're not nuns and priests" said Quinn with a laugh.

"Yes how is Finn, Quinn?" asked Artie, with a laugh.

Quinn glared at him. "I haven't spoken to him since the tour finished".

"You date Finn Hudson?" asked Sam.

"Dated, we've kind of being off and on for the last few years" replied Quinn, looking at him with a smile.

"But the whole clean cut image of the show, is why my dads let me do this in the first place" said Rachel.

"And we are clean cut, we don't do drugs or smoke or party hard. We do have significant others, it's just it's not something that the media is aware of" said Tina.

"And although Blainers and Minnie deny it in the media, and you will have to as well, it's because we have to maintain the image of wholesome kids. However these two have been together for about a year now officially. Although unofficially it's more like three" said Artie, pointing to Mikki and Blaine.

"Unofficially" said Kurt.

"We say unofficially, because they flirted with one another for about two years before they actually got together" said Artie.

"And the only reason it never ever happened before is because of Mrs K" said Quinn.

"But Mrs Kapowski seems cool though" said Sam.

"Yeah for a mom" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Mom?" said Mike.

The returning kids nodded.

"Mikki Kapowski, Midge Kapowski, daughter, mother" said Blaine.

"She's your mom" said Kurt, looking at Mikki.

"Yeah she is" replied Mikki.

"Well that just irks of favouritism doesn't it" said Rachel.

All the kids looked at her.

"The fact that she is my mother and I am on the show has nothing to do with why I am here" said Mikki.

"Sure it doesn't" replied Rachel.

Mikki glared at her. "I got here based on hard work. My mother wanted me to have nothing to do with the show and didn't want me to be a part of it, it's only because Will use to see me on the set over the years and saw that I was able to sing and dance, and he then asked me if I was interested in being one of the kids on the show; and I plan to milk that for all it's worth, because I'm not going to stop until I get my dreams, and that is the lights up on Broadway with my name" said Mikki, looking at her.

"That's why I'm here, I want to be on Broadway too" said Rachel.

"Well unless they're looking for one of the munchkins in a new production of the Wizard of Oz, I don't see you getting very far" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Quinn and Tina also laughed slightly at the remark made by Mikki.

"Mikki, that's not nice apologise" said Blaine, who could see that Rachel looked kind of upset about the comment.

"Why" she replied.

"Because you're been mean again" said Blaine, looking at her.

"Hey, if Rachel can't take a little criticism from us then she is going to have an even tougher time with the media and some of the stupid fanbases out there who like to rip is to shreads" said Mikki.

"It's fine, you're just scared of someone being better than you, and that is exactly what I am going to be" said Rachel.

"Umm, so where is Will exactly, is he not doing the show this year as host?" asked Kurt, trying to get the attention back to more show based things.

"He's gone to Hawaii with his girlfriend, he'll be back in like two days" said Tina.

"So I think we should probably get to know one another a little better, so why don't we all take a seat and tell each other about ourselves, because as from now, we're all going to be spending a lot of time together" said Artie.

"Sure sounds like a good idea" replied Mike, and the new kids and old kids then sat down to get to know one another.

* * *

><p><em>End Note:<em>

_So what do you guys all think?! Are you interested to read more and see more of this story?!  
>And see who the 'kids' that left the show are, - besides Finn!? And just how they will also feature in the story.<br>_

_No word on couples yet - except the one that is already stated. So please don't ask will this be a so and so couple story. Because I honestly haven't gotten that far with my planning on it yet!_

_Anyway, will have a new chapter of the other story "So Know One Told You" soon - and if there is enough follows/faves and reviews on this one, I will look at continuing it as well, along with all the others currently on the go!_

_Until then! _

_Love always, KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
